Squip and Felix, A Romantic Good Time
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: A Romantic Comedy Involving Felix Floetry the Fox and Squip the party loving Unicorn Mare
1. chapter 1

One Evening in Ponyville, Felix was looking for a place to have to have some fun. "Hmm, I wonder if there is anywhere that I can just hangout for a bit. It's nice to take a break from my writing every now and then." Said Felix as he wandered around downtown.

He walked a bit further until he heard faint music coming from the distance.

"Where is that coming from?" He thought to himself. Within moments, he arrived at the source of the bumping house music. It was a pony nightclub called "Hoofloose" and the base was really bumping thanks the fact that Vinyl Scratch was the DJ.

Upon entering, Felix was immediately swept away by the crowd of Dancing Club ponies. "W-Whoa! Hang on a sec!" He screamed, as he broke free and stumbled towards the Bar. He took a seat and asked the Bartender for some water.

"Ooo you must be new around here, eh" came a Voice from the left. Felix Exhaled and replied, "Y-Yea...I've never really been to a nightclub before..." He turned to see who was talking to him and was greeted by a Beautiful purple colored unicorn, with a long bright red mane and a skinny tail with a floof at the end.

Felix gulped and started to blush a little as the pretty mare moved closer to him. "Mmm...I've never seen a Fox around here before... You're rather cute haha. My name is Squip." She said as she winked at Felix.

Felix lowered his head Shyly and said "M-My name is F-Felix... Nice to meet you." His tail starts to wag. Squip smirked at him and said Sarcastically, "F-Felix? What a strange sounding name." Felix facepaws and chuckles.

"I see you got jokes" he said while smirking back. Squip then orders two drinks for them. "Here, you need to loosen up a little" she said as she levitates the drink over to him with her magic. Felix doesn't normally drink much alcohol, but he figured that he'd do so this once.

He drinks it and says "mmm smooth hehe. Care to dance with me?" He smiled at Squip with a handsome grin causing her to blush. "S-sure haha" she said. The two go to the dance floor and Vinyl cranks up the tunes. All the other

Ponies make room from them as Squip and Felix start to dance intimately.

-end of chapter-


	2. the first spark

All the other ponies form a giant circle in the middle of the Dance Floor around Felix and squip as they Dance completely in sync with each other. Then a slow song plays and the two began to dance more intimately.

"You're such wonderful dancer, Felix..." Said Squip as she flutters her eyes at him seductively and leans close to his face. Felix blushes bright red and gulps nervously, because he's never danced with anypony as beautiful as Squip before.

"Hehe... You're an awesome dancer as well, Squip. As well as extremely gorgeous..." Said Felix with a Foxy Smirk and blushing face. Squip blushes too and wraps her hooves around Felix's neck as he places his paws on her hips.

They dance even closer and more intimate. They press their nose together and stare into each others eyes, still keeping on beat with each other. Then suddenly, they shared a kiss. They kiss deeply and passionately for several seconds before suddenly realizing just what they were doing.

"OH I-Im so sorry!! I-It must have been the Alcohol!" Said Felix in a brisk panic upon breaking the kiss. "N-No, No *I'm* the one who should be sorry! I've already been drinking long before you showed up haha..." Said squip. Her ears droop and she looks down at the floor. Felix gently caresses her chin and said, "don't worry, it was the most fun I've ever had." He smiled warmly at her.

Squip smiled back and nuzzles his neck, causing him to blush and wag his tail like an excited puppy. "Lets hangout again really soon ok?" She whispered in his ear while magically passing him a small note with her home address on it. She then kisses his cheek and trots towards the club exit.

Felix gently rubbed his cheek and smiled as he slips her address into his pocket.

-End Of Chapter-


	3. The Package

One day, Squip and Felix were enjoying breakfast.

"Thank you for cooking this time Felix! These Pancakes are So delicious!!"

Said Squip, as she stuffs her mouth full of Pancake goodness. Felix smiled and said,

"I'm so happy you like them sweetheart hahaha" he grins.

Squip giggles and sticks her tongue out at him playfully. Felix Chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're so cute..." Said Felix as he collects their plates and takes them to the Kitchen. Just then, there came a Knock at the door.

"I'll get iiiiiitt!!" Yelled Squip as she Galloped to the front door and opens it.

It was Derpy Hooves the Mail Mare, and she was carrying a rather large package.

"Oooooo!! It's here it's here!!!" Said Squip excitedly as she snatches the package with her magic and flings it into the house, hitting Felix and sending him across the room.

"O-ow...be c-careful were you throw things b-babe..."

Stammered Felix as he lays dazed and disoriented on the floor in the living room.

Squip giggles, kisses his cheek and apologized for knocking him over.

"Felix! It finally Came! I just can't wait for you to see what it is!!" Said Squip as she bounces up and down excitedly. Felix smiled as he stands up and examines the rather large package. He then scratches his whiskers and says,

"Geez hun, when did you possibly order that is this huge?!"

He tilts his head a little and rubs his chin. Squip nuzzles him and says,

"It's a surprise for you, my love..."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. The Visitor

Felix stands up and examines the package with a warm and loving Smile.

"Gee, thank you Squip. You really shouldn't have honey..." Felix said with a shy Grin as he rubs the back of his head.

"Open it, Open it, Open it!!" Said Squip exactly as she watches him with anticipation. Felix chuckles and starts opening the package. His face turns to excitement as he sees what is inside.

Inside, was a bunch of Blank Journals, books about poetry, 6 boxes of Pens and pencils, and an empty photo Album for Scrapbooking. Felix smiles at Squip and says,

"S-Squip, w-what is all this about?" He tries to hold back tears. Squip hugs him and says, "Well Felix...I know you really like To write poetry and you once told me that one of your dreams is to become a published Author, so I decided to get you a bunch of stuff that will help you..." She giggles and adjusts her glasses with one hoof. Felix gave her a big kiss and caresses her face tenderly.

"It's wonderful babe... thank you so much..." The two nuzzle each other and blush, then came another knock at the door. "Um... honey, did you order another package...?" Felix asked in confusion.

"Um no Felix. I don't know who that is"

Felix goes to the door and answers it. At the door was a Brown stallion with a black and white slicked back mane and dark sunglasses. He stands there for a moment. Felix then asked "um...may I help you sir..?" The Brown Pony lifts his shades, smiles and said, "yea, you got any chips?" He then trots inside and heads to the kitchen. Felix just looked on with a rather vacant expression.

"Umm... who are you...?" He asked, still very baffled.

Squip came out from the living room to see what was happening. When she sees the visitor she gasped and said,

"Domino Effect? Is that you? What are you doing here?" She trots into the kitchen and sees him rumaging through the Cubbards. "Oh hey Squip" he said, "I Told you the other day that I was going to come by for a visit" Domino grins. Felix looks at at Squip with disbelief.

"Y-you know this guy Squip??" Squip adjusted her glasses again and replied, "ohhh yeah haha! He's an old Friend of mine from back in school. His name is Domino Effect!" She rubs the back of her head and sticks her tongue out in slight embarrassment. "I forgot that he was coming over to visit today."

Felix Facepaws and shakes his head chuckling. Domino peeks out from behind the Cabinet him a mouthful of chips. "Nith chu meeth you!!" he mumbles.

"Hey! MY CHIPS!!!" Yelled Felix while rushing into the kitchen.

\--To be Continued...


	5. The Playboy

"Heeeyyyy It's Good to see you again Squippy!"

Said Domino Effect, as he reclined on the sofa.

"Squippy...?" Said Felix with a Raised Eyebrow and folded paws. Squip herself was coming out of the kitchen with a huge plate of snacks. By use of her magic, she levitates the plate of food on to the coffee table, in which Domino Proceeds to dig right in.

Squip took her seat on the sofa right next to Felix. Domino is at the other end, stuffing his face with treats on the platter. After a brief silence, Felix cracks a smile and asks,

"so... How did you two meet in the first place? haha"

Domino pauses between mouthfuls and ponders briefly. He then began by saying:

"Leeet's see... it was junior year in Burt Clydesdale High school." Domino brushed hoof through his spikey slicked back Mane and continued:

"It all started on the first day of school infact. We had just gotten out our class schedule and were heading to homeroom..."

(The following parts will now be told in a Flash back. All characters and situations with be addressed as if they are currently going on in the present time)

It's the First day of school at Burt Clydesdale High located to the east of Cantorlot. Dozens of young teenage Ponies are busy rushing around to get to their classes. In the middle of all of the commotion, a young Light purple colored Unicorn mare with Gold and Blue mixed colored Eyes, a Redish Auburn mane styled in a short Bob and prescription eyeglasses slowly trots her way down a long hallway.

She holding a yellow binder with her Unicorn Magic. On that binder written in Red marker was her name, "Squip" on the front. Squip was very shy but rather cheerful most days. But today she was full of Anxiety about the start of the first day.

"oh gosh...I really hope the courses aren't too tough this year...*sighs*"

said Squip as she carfully looks at each class room. Suddenly the bell rang!

"Oh Gosh! I'm going to be late!!" Squip yelled in a panic as she began galloping frantically down the hallway in hopes of making it to homeroom on time.

Just as she is about to turn the next left corner...BAAMM!!! she crashed right into a passing young Stallion who was turning the corner at the same time

"oh, Pardon me, They really should put traffic signs in these hallways. Somepony is likely to lose an eye or something haha!"

Said the Brown Colored Stallion. Had a black and white Spikey Slicked back mane and dark aviator sunglasses. He also wore a green and white Letterman jacket that bore his name, "Domino Effect", on the side.

Domino had a reputation as a Playcolt, head Jock and master pickup artist. It usually didn't take much for him to have nearly any mare that he spoke to Wrapped around his hoof.

He extended his hoof and helped Squip up off the ground. He then told tilts his shades, winks with a grin so handsome that the glisten from his teeth caused all the young mares within a 10 foot radius to start swooning over him.

He looked Into Squips eyes and said seductively

"So... what is a ravishingly beautiful young mare like yourself doing after class? Why don't we...meet up behind the Bleachers and... work on some extra credit...?"

The Mares around him start practically throwing Themselves at him. Squip on the other hand, after looking around briefly at the love crazed fillys, she just stared at Domino for a few moments, picked up her binder and said

"um...Gosh... thanks for helping me up, but, no thank you on the offer. Now excuse me, but I'm late for class."

After her very very plain statement, Squip continued hurriedly Down the hall.

Domino Effect just stood there utterly dumbfounded at what just happened. So were the other Ponies as well, as Literally EVERY jaw hit the floor. Domino takes off his shades, rubs his head and Said. "What the Actual Fuck just happened???"

(And now we return to the present time period of current events)

Felix falls off the sofa laughing himself to tears. Domino Effect chuckles awkwardly and clears his throat loudly.

"And that is how we met!!" Said Squip with a smile and raising her hooves in the air over her head and giggling. "After SEVERAL failed attempts later, we just decided to become friends!! "

Felix picks himself up off the ground and Smirks, shaking his head.

"So... you are some sort of chick magnet, but your powers have no effect on Squip? Thank it too hilarious! You can't even write something like this haha!"

Squip leans Over and kissed Felix's Cheek.

"Oh gosh, you are actually the only creature that has ever stolen my heart, Felix..." said Squip then she immediately gives felix a big hug.

Domino shruged and leaned back on the sofa and said "Well ya know, there are always other fish in the sea my dude."

Felix Smirks again and said "well try using different bait sometimes bruh haha!!"

\--End Of Chapter--


End file.
